Star Trek Survivor
by Jadu
Summary: Captains Archer, Kirk, Picard, Sisko, Janeway, and Calhoun, plus their crews have been zapped onto a unihabbited island on Risa. Now they must survive and join clans, and play the ultimate reality show "Survivor"!!!!!
1. Q

STAR TREK SURVIVOR: SCENARIO 1-PLANET RISA  
  
BY. JADU  
  
********* I am aware that the TV series Star Trek™ is a production of Paramount Pictures™. All characters of this story who resemble their characters are a coincidence.*********  
  
PART ONE  
  
Q continuum  
  
  
  
One world after another, one culture after another, one nebula…star…temporal anomaly…it all got boring to Q.  
  
One would think that an omniscient being such as Q wouldn't get bored, but he did. Everything was just so…NICE…he hated that word.  
  
He wanted something…more. Something that could cause some mishap, so that he could watch the nature of the beings try to get out of the situation.  
  
He sighed deeply, sitting on the porch of the Q continuum staring at nothing. Other Q were sitting, talking, or watching an old Earth device known as a TV. Q didn't pay much attention to it, so he didn't know the wonders it would bring to him.  
  
For one brief moment, his eyes did flicker over to the TV, and his face changed from boredom to ecstasy.  
  
With one bound, he leapt up and look intently at the screen.  
  
Before him were people, Earthlings to be precise. They, two actually, were dressed in loose clothing. Males, one old and one young but going bald.  
  
For some reason, they had one of their hands pressed firmly on a pole out on a beach never letting go. Next to the pole was a man talking to the screen…  
  
"Now, oh! Look Richard has won Survivor! Amazing!"  
  
Q's pink lips curled into a evil smile.  
  
  
  
PART TWO  
  
Earth: 1986- San Francisco  
  
  
  
"Spock and I will get some 'cash' while you stay here, Mr. Spock, you're with me."  
  
Admiral James T. Kirk turned to walk away, but then he paused and turned back to his crew. They were standing there, looking around nervously, while the blaring of the 'automobiles' as they were called whirled past.  
  
Kirk walked back, "split up" he started, "you look to suspicious!"  
  
The others: Sulu, Scotty, McCoy, Uhura, and Chekov looked at each other before scattering and slowly walking away. Kirk sighed and walked back to Spock.  
  
Spock, Kirk found funny; was dressed in a white Vulcan robe with a white headband covering his ears. He found it somewhat amusing but he had other matters to attend to.  
  
Kirk had used a Klingon battle cruiser to go back in time to get some whales, then he would bring them back to the Twenty-third century to repopulate the species to get rid of an alien race that is destroying the Federation.  
  
The whole ordeal seemed a little absurd to Kirk, but he had gone through weirder.  
  
They began to walk until they vanished…  
  
  
  
PART THREE  
  
BETA QUADRANT  
  
  
  
Captain Jean-Luc Picard sat on the bridge, his face unreadable and his back straight. I mean, they were getting bombarded with plasma missiles from three Romulan War birds after all, so why couldn't he keep his cool.  
  
"Mr. Chafin, fire Quantum torpedoes, engage!" Picard said in his French tone.  
  
The Enterprise lashed out against its opponents, while Wesley Crusher at the conn, angled them away.  
  
The Romulan ships followed suit and fired again, the bridge rumbling beneath them. Picard stared serenely back, his gaze never waving, "Mr. Data, what do we have?"  
  
Data didn't hesitate, "hull breaches on decks: five seven and fifteen, repair teams are working on it. Aft shields are at forty-five percent and holding,. Dorsal shields are at maximum. Casualty reports have come in: five deaths, three broken legs, and a spot of the flue."  
  
'Sucks to be the sick man." Riker deadpanned.  
  
Picard ignored his first officer, "What can we—,"  
  
He stopped in his tracks, and the reason was on the main screen.  
  
The war birds had stopped, this wouldn't seem unusual since they might have stopped engines, but the thing that was puzzling was the fact that three Romulan plasma torpedoes hung dead in space.  
  
Picard frowned, "Mr. Data?"  
  
Data touched his console, nothing happened, "sir, all computer systems are frozen. I cannot give you any readings."  
  
Picard got up and strode to Data, true the computer systems were not working. But before he could get another word out, they vanished.  
  
  
  
PART FOUR  
  
PAH WRAITHS CAVE  
  
  
  
Captain Benjamin Sisko looked up and glared, "You wont take over the Prophets, or Bajor, and most certainly not the ALPHA QUADRANT!" just before he vanished.  
  
Ezri Dax, the temporary Captain of Deep Space Nine looked over in astonishment, "the computer systems are frozen?"  
  
O'Brien looked up, "yep, I dunno what's the matter."  
  
They vanished…  
  
  
  
PART FIVE  
  
THE DELTA QUADRANT  
  
  
  
Seven of Nine melted against Chakotay as they embraced one another passionately in his quarters. The released and she looked into his eyes, while he smiled.  
  
Seven could feel her heart beating against her chest. She knew Chakotay felt the same. But in that instant, they vanished…  
  
On the bridge, no one was there….  
  
  
  
PART SIX  
  
SOMEWHERE IN THE ALPHA QUADRANT  
  
"This is Captain Archer of the starship…Enterprise."  
  
"P'tach!"  
  
"Hoshi?"  
  
"He uh…well, let's put it this way, it wasn't nice."  
  
Archer frowned, "Alright, can you translate my English to Klingon?"  
  
Hoshi stared down at her console, turned a few knobs and nodded, "Yes sir, you can."  
  
They disappeared, leaving a very confused Klingon…  
  
  
  
PART SEVEN  
  
THALLONIAN SPACE  
  
  
  
"Dammit Calhoun!"  
  
Captain Mackenzie Calhoun's eyes flashed in amusement, "come now Eppy, we can't just leave them there to be brought into the Redeemers."  
  
Commander Elizabeth Paula Shelby balled her fist, "Captain, our prime directive states that—,"  
  
"— I know exactly what the prime directive states, now I don't care!"  
  
Shelby sighed, she knew the inevitable. What she didn't know is why they vanished out of thin air…"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
PART EIGHT  
  
RISA- A MYSTERIOUS ISLAND (UNINHABITED)  
  
  
  
They all appeared at once…  
  
Yes, everyone of them: Archer, Tucker, T'poll, Hoshi, Flox, Malcolm, Mayweather, Kirk, Spock, McCoy, Uhura, Scotty, Chekov, Picard, Riker, Troi, La Forge, Data, Wesley, Chafin, Crusher, Sisko, Dax, Worf, Bashir, Odo, Nerys, Janeway, Chakotay, Tuvok, Seven, Doctor, Torres, Paris, Neelix, Kim, Calhoun, Shelby, Burgoyne, Selar, Soleta, McHenry, Lefler, Kebron, and Si Cwan…  
  
They all landed on the ground at once with a thud, and one very large rumble. Everyone felt disoriented, and had no clue what just happened.  
  
The first to get up was the Doctor, followed by Data, Spock, Tuvok, and T'poll. They looked around and began helping each other to their feet. They surveyed themselves with utter shock.  
  
"What just happened?" said Picard.  
  
"Jean…Jean- Luc Picard!" Janeway said in surprise.  
  
Picard glanced over, "Captain Janeway! Mac! Sisko!" his eyes darted around to Kirk, "Kirk! You're, you're…young."  
  
Kirk looked at Picard, "Who the heck are you?! Did you bring us here?" and without another word, he lunged forward and hit Picard in the face.  
  
Picard stumbled to the ground, moaning in agony, Ensign Chafin stepped in between them.  
  
"Don't ever treat the Captain Picard like—,"  
  
"—Ah, how is everyone?"  
  
Everyone turned around to see…Q. At first, they seemed in shock, but then Janeway and Picard's face flushed red.  
  
"Q!" they shouted in unison.  
  
"Yes?" said a puzzled Q.  
  
Picard stepped forward, "Why have you brought us here?"  
  
"To see an experiment" Q said calmly.  
  
This time Janeway stepped forward, "We're not going to be part of your 'games' Q!"  
  
Q arched an eyebrow, "Ah, but Aunt Kathy, you have no choice."  
  
Kirk, feeling like he wasn't the center of attention stepped forward, "you can't do that!"  
  
"Yes. I. Can."  
  
Neelix walked forward ((waddled)), he looked at Q, then to Janeway. He leaned closer to his Captain and whispered, "Captain, Q is just a kid. What he needs is some good, wholesome parenting."  
  
Q glared, "I think you are gone!"  
  
Neelix vanished. Everyone looked around, while Q continued, "Now, since I'm bored, I'm making you part of the TV show survivor. The object of the game is to Survive ((drum roll)). Now, also, you have to make clans. Each clan will compete to see who is the one solely Survivor. Each clan will be expected to look after your fellow members and win yourselves point by certain activities I select to you." Q smiled, while clapping his hands together, "Well then, good luck!"  
  
And with that, he vanished.  
  
There was a stunned silence, until "I got to go to the bathroom!"  
  
They all looked over to see Wesley squirming while holding his…((you know)). 


	2. Picking teams

ONE  
  
DAY ONE-ISLAND ON RISA  
  
  
  
"Geeze, that boy can pee…" said Picard as he watched the backside of Wesley Crusher. He was rather perturbed by the fact of Q's game, but he knew that they had no chance of stopping it.  
  
For 30 minutes straight, Wesley had been standing by the coast letting 'things' go and saying "Ahhh!" and "Oh yeah!"  
  
So Picard, not wanting to watch any longer, turned away to the others.  
  
They were sitting around, not doing much. Most of the people were with their assigned crews, chatting and such. Picard walked over to Captain Janeway and sat down.  
  
She gave him a small grin, "well, Captain what do we do?"  
  
"Call me Jean-Luc, and I don't know."  
  
"Alright Jean-Luc," she said with a wider grin, "Perhaps we should—,"  
  
"So Kathryn, you're on a first name basis with Captain Picard? I thought that was between us!"  
  
Picard glanced around to see Commander Chakotay standing there glaring at Picard, "Excuse me," Picard said calmly, "We were just talking."  
  
"You wanna do it the Maquis way—,"  
  
"I didn't say—,"  
  
Chakotay slugged Picard, Picard sprawled to the ground, moaning, while Chakotay stood gasping for breath, but managing to say, "well here's the Maquis way!".  
  
Picard got to his feet slowly, clutching his jaw and glaring at Chakotay. He didn't understand what in the world "you wanna do it the Maquis way— well here's the Maquis way!" was, but he was going to find out.  
  
Janeway and the others were staring aghast at a panting Chakotay, but Picard wasn't. With one quick stride, he came forward and gave an upper- cut to his assailant, sending HIM sprawling to the ground. Chakotay didn't get back up.  
  
"one punch and he falls…" came the amused voice of Captain Calhoun.  
  
A few snickers filled the group, while B'ellana Torres ran forward, "You Picard! How could you!"  
  
Picard kept a poker face, "I did what must be done!"  
  
"Fiend!" she shouted while hauling a dazed Chakotay to his feet, "Ya know Q is right! We need to split up, create 'clans'! Come on Chakotay, and anyone else who wants to be the ultimate survivor!"  
  
She left, dragging Chakotay away into the humid jungle. Everyone was rather stunned at the predicament, until Tom Paris got up.  
  
"Sorry," he said rather embarrassed, "got to go with the wife" and with that he left.  
  
Following Tom was Seven of Nine, Deanna, and Riker ((the couples group,)).  
  
"well, ya know he's right…" came the casual voice of Calhoun.  
  
Picard scratched his chin, "Alright, Calhoun…Janeway, you're with me."  
  
After a few moment of confusion, the groups came to this:  
  
GROUP ONE- Riker, Troi, Paris, Torres, Chakotay, Seven,.  
  
GROUP TWO: Picard, Calhoun, Janeway, and Kim.  
  
GROUP THREE: Tuvok, Spock, Doctor, T'pol, Data, Phlox.  
  
GROUP FOUR: Crusher and Crusher.  
  
GROUP FIVE: Tucker, Kirk, McCoy.  
  
GROUP SIX: Archer, Hoshi, Reeves, Mayweather.  
  
GROUP SEVEN: Uhura, Chekov, Scotty  
  
GROUP EIGHT: DS9 Cast (except Worf)  
  
GROUP NINE: Soleta, Kebron, McHenry, Selar, Burgoyne  
  
So they set out to do their things… but unfortunately, Worf was unable to decide between Picard and Sisko, so he went crazy and ran into the jungle… 


End file.
